Extra queso
by Andreea Maca
Summary: [Para Marisol de Inuzuka, mi amiga secreta del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.] Sasuke trabajó bajo una monotonía en un restaurante, había carecido de expresiones y anhelos; hasta que conoció a Karin, estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio, quien convirtió en meta crear una sonrisa en Sasuke. Para ello, tendría que encontrar el sueño de Sasuke y ayudarlo a hacerlo realidad. (AU)


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marisol de Inuzuka, una persona que me volteó mi mundo por una semana.**

 **Este fanfic es participante de la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Extra queso**

 **1.**

La monotonía en el establecimiento de comida americana "Poprocks and coke" era capaz de hacer bostezar dos veces por minuto a Sasuke Uchiha. Ya llevaba dos años en ese lugar, mirando la poca clientela que ponía un pie ahí, tomando la orden de simples estudiantes buscando hot-dogs o hamburguesas que se antojaban gracias a los comerciales. Sólo buscaban saciar su gusto a un precio bajo. Incluso Sasuke aceptaba que la comida no era muy buena y que el lugar carecía de empleados. Sasuke llegaba a trabajar dos turnos cuando Shikamaru huía para dormir cual vagabundo a alguna banca del parque. Lo detestaba, aunque no había nada que pidiera hacer: sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando él sólo tenía ocho años y su hermano se fue del país para tratar de encontrar una oportunidad en otro continente. Tenía años que no sabía de él.

Tras limpiar por tercera vez una mesa cercana a la ventana, escuchó el suave tintineo de las campanas al ser movidas por la puerta principal. Acomodó el trapo en su delantal, alcanzó un menú del mostrador y alzó la mirada para observar a la persona que había entrado al restaurante. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a una muchacha quitándose una bata blanca para doblarla cuidadosamente y guardarla en su mochila. Los estudiantes de la Facultad de Medicina no solían ni siquiera pasearse por esos lares.

La chica, con un intenso cabello rojo que tenía recogido en una alta coleta, alzó el rostro para mirar al mesero. Unos segundos se quedó quieta, también parecía asombrada por verlo, aunque sus razones eran distintas. El aura de ese hombre era demasiado fuerte incluso para soportarla, y la belleza en su rostro podría desmayar a cualquier firma de modelaje. O tal vez no, pero sí era muy atractivo.

— Bienvenida a "Poprocks and coke", enseguida le tomo su orden. Mi nombre es Sasuke y esta tarde estaré a sus servicios. — le dijo el guapo mesero, entregándole el menú enmicado para luego darse la vuelta para seguir limpiando mesas.

Su tono no había sido amable, no había sido confortable ni había sido digno de un mesero de calidad, mas la pelirroja no le reprochó nada. Por lo que veía, ese lugar estaba completamente vacío, debía ser duro cuando sólo había un mesero.

Karin, la muchacha, se sentó sobre el gabinete a su lado y leyó sin mucha atención el menú. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios hacía en ese lugar, no sabía por qué sus piernas la habían llevado a mirar un menú con comida que tenía demasiados carbohidratos. Sólo recordaba querer desaparecer después de ese maldito examen de genética. Sabía que no lo pasaría con una nota alta como las favoritas de la profesora, pero al menos no perdería la beca que la mantenía en tan prestigiosa escuela.

Esos pensamientos, anudados a su terrible apetito, la arrastraron al primer lugar que vio medianamente vacío. Por supuesto no sabía que en ese lugar encontraría a tan curioso chico.

Apartó el menú de su vista tras decidirse por una hamburguesa hawaiana y una Coca-Cola de lata. Sin pensarlo realmente, sus manos se dirigieron a su mochila y de ésta sacó un pesado libro de genética; quizá para comprobar qué tan mal le pudo haber ido en el examen.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera ver las diferencias entre gametos, Sasuke se acercó a ella con una pequeña libreta en las manos.

— ¿Está lista para que le tome su orden? — preguntó irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Karin.

— Una hamburguesa hawaiana y una coca de lata. — farfulló ella, apretando ligeramente los puños ante el pequeño susto.

— ¿Hamburguesa mediana o grande?

— Mediana.

— ¿Coca-Cola clásica, light, zero o de algún sabor? — insistió Sasuke.

— ¿De sabor?

— Sí, hay de cereza, mora o…

— Repugnante. Que sea clásica.

— ¿Fría o al tiempo?

— Fría. — respondió ella un tanto desesperada por las preguntas del mesero. En definitiva, podía ser guapo, pero no sabía nada acerca de cómo tratar a los clientes.

— Muy bien. No va a querer extra queso en su orden, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de su libreta.

— Si lo quisiera, te lo habría dicho. Es todo, Sasuke. — afirmó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— De acuerdo. En un momento le traigo su orden. — se despidió con una muy ligera cabezada. Karin no respondió. Simplemente continuó con su lectura interrumpida.

Varias veces se mordió el labio tras reconocer que había errado en muchas preguntas. Incluso llegó a insultarse por hacerlo en cuestiones tan evidentes. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la calificación de ese periodo. Incluso pensó en que habría sido mejor estudiar biología o enfermería. Algo relacionado a lo que a ella le gustaba, pero menos complejo.

— Señorita — volvió a interrumpirla la voz de Sasuke y ella volvió a sobresaltarse.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— No hay Coca-Cola fría.

— Pues tráeme una al tiempo. — espetó.

Sasuke sólo asintió antes de volver a retirarse.

Media hora más tarde, Karin se levantó del gabinete, sin dejar propina o despedirse. Molesta por las insistentes interrupciones del mesero, se olvidó de recoger el libro de genética que tantos dolores le había dado.

A largas zancadas y con los puños ligeramente apretados, salió del restaurante.

— Vuelva pronto. — murmuróSasuke recargando las palmas de sus manos sobre una mesa que estaba limpiando.

Todas esas palabras de cortesía ya estaban grabadas en él cual muletillas. Tenía mucho tiempo que no reconocía rostros en los clientes, tenía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba tan infantil como en ese día; mas ese cabello rojo y esa bata le recordaron a las dos mujeres que en diferentes tiempos se hicieron cargo de criarlo.

Mikoto, su madre, estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokio cuando conoció a Fugaku, su padre. Él, dos años mayor que ella, le pidió que se casaran a seis meses de haberse conocido. Le prometió que nunca le faltaría alimento o amor. Y ella dejó la bata de la Facultad de Medicina para vestirse de blanco para su boda.

Fugaku no le mintió, siempre hubo amor y alimento en su casa, mas nunca hubo más de lo necesario. A sus hijos, Fugaku los trataba con sequedad, queriendo forjar en ellos a un par de hombres fuertes que enfrentarían la vida con todas las armas de un verdadero hombre. Mikoto, en cambio, se encargó de darles el cariño en forma de abrazos, cuidados y palabras cálidas para que no fueran simples máquinas masculinas. Pero esa crianza no duró más de ocho años.

Luego de que Itachi se fuera del país tras la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke vivió con sus padrinos. Minato Uzumaki había sido un buen amigo de su padre y había sido de las pocas personas que apoyó la repentina unión entre Mikoto y Fugaku. Por esa razón, lo eligieron a él y a su esposa como padrinos de sus dos hijos.

Sasuke pasó seis años con la familia Uzumaki. Convivió con el hijo del matrimonio, Naruto, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo. O así fue hasta que la familia Uzumaki tuvo que mudarse fuera de Tokio. Sasuke prefirió quedarse a esperar a un hermano que quizá no volvería.

Los Uzumaki solían visitarlo cada seis meses, pero para Sasuke ya no era lo mismo. Volvió a estar solo, volvió a perder su razón de ser, volvió a vivir por monotonía, no por alegría.

Y perdido en esos pensamientos, Sasuke se acercó a la mesa que acababa de atender y al pasar el trapo para limpiar, su mano tropezó con un enorme volumen de medicina.

Arrugó el entrecejo, reconociendo ese libro de los que tuvo su madre, y lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos segundos. Luego, lo depositó en una caja de madera que tenían cerca del mostrador.

Días después, mientras Sasuke se encargaba de secar los trastes, Shikamaru se recargó en una de las mesas, observando a una chica desesperada que entraba al establecimiento. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, buscando al mesero que la atendió la primera vez.

— Bienvenida a "Poprocks and coke", señorita. — la saludó Shikamaru sin moverse de su lugar.

Karin, entonces, fijó su mirada en el muchacho y se acercó a él con rapidez.

— Dejé un libro hace unos días, era de genética. Dígame que no lo tiraron, por favor. — suplicó.

— Yo no lo vi, pero tal vez Sasuke sí. — respondió señalando con una cabezada a la ventanita donde se podía ver a Sasuke trabajando.

— Sí, fue él quien me atendió. — contestó acercándose a la ventanilla. — Hey, Sasuke, ¿me recuerdas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño tres reconocer la voz de la muchacha. Giró el rostro para observarla. Tenía puesta esa bata de nuevo.

— La señorita que no quería extra queso en su hamburguesa. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — cuestionó acomodando un plato extendido en la alacena.

— Dejé un libro la vez pas... — intentó decir, mas la mano aún húmeda de Sasuke le señaló la caja de madera cerca del mostrador. — Ah, ya. — musitó algo molesta antes de caminar hacia dicho lugar.

El sonido de un pedazo de carne asándose la distrajo en su tarea de insultar mentalmente a Sasuke.

A su nariz llegó el aroma de una hamburguesa cubana y repentinamente su estómago reaccionó ante tal manjar. No había comido nada desde las siete de la mañana y ciertamente no estaba de humor para soportar más ayuno.

— Sasuke, tráeme una hamburguesa hawaiana y una coca. — dijo previo a dirigirse a una mesa cercana a donde estaba Shikamaru.

— ¿La coca es de lata o…? — preguntó Sasuke, pero la desesperación de Karin lo interrumpió.

— ¡Una hamburguesa mediana y hawaiana sin queso extra y una Coca-Cola clásica de lata al tiempo! — gritó.

Sasuke susurró un "ok" antes de decirle la orden al cocinero. Shikamaru sonrió ante tal explosión, pero no dijo nada.

Tras unos siete minutos, Shikamaru tomó la orden de manos de Sasuke y la llevó a la mesa donde aguardaba Karin. Ya había notado antes ella no había cambiado la página de su libro de genética, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, y supuso la causa.

— Aquí tiene. Disculpe el comportamiento de mi compañero, por favor. — le pidió con un ademán de despedida.

— ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Siempre trata así a los clientes? — preguntó quitándose la bata.

— No, en realidad no. Pienso que puede ser que usted estudia lo mismo que su madre y se siente incómodo con ello. — respondió rascándose la cabeza. — Como sea...

— ¿Su madre? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? — cuestionó verdaderamente interesada en ese nuevo tema. El mesero la miró un tanto culpable antes de desviar el rostro.

— No es un tema adecuado para charlar con él o de él. Lo siento. — se disculpó nuevamente antes de dejarla sola.

Karin asintió, comprendiendo lo que le quiso decir. Tomó la hamburguesa con ambas manos mientras observaba a Sasuke trabajar. Él no mantenía una expresión dolosa o lastimera; sólo permanecía como una estatua. Movía las manos cual robot y los labios bajo una misma monotonía. Sus ojos estaban tan vacíos que incluso asustaban.

Por un momento, se recordó a sí misma cuando su madre murió. Recordó cómo se sentía la soledad y con qué dolor tenía que cargar para avanzar día con día. Recordó lo difícil que era salir de ese mundo y lo difícil que seguía siendo no volver a entrar a él.

Mordió su comida pensando en cómo ayudar a ese chico. No podía permitir que pasara su vida con una mirada como ésa, no podía permitir que desperdiciara su talento – cualquiera que fuera – en un restaurante barato como ése.

Entonces se decidió a cambiar su rutina.

 **2.**

Durante sus tiempos libres, Karin permaneció en la Biblioteca Estatal, buscando los volúmenes básicos de las cuatro áreas de estudio. Cargaba con una maleta enorme para guardar los libros que se le prestarán por dos semanas.

Sus ojeras se incrementaron al agregar un actividad a su rutina, su atención en las clases se vio un tanto afectada y la relación con los demás disminuyó. Pero ella se dijo que valía la pena porque ayudaría a un joven a encontrar su verdadero camino. Años atrás, ella había recibido la misma orientación por parte de un hombre adulto de nombre Orochimaru. Cuando ella ingresó a la Facultad de Medicina, Orochimaru le dijo que para pagar su deuda tenía que hacer lo mismo por otra persona.

Y ésa era su inspiración para sacar de la monotonía a Sasuke.

Así, cinco días después de su última visita al restaurante, Karin entró, ya sin la bata puesta, y con una enorme maleta en las manos. De inmediato notó que sólo Sasuke estaba de nuevo, no estaba Shikamaru. Esperaba no estar sola cuando le presentara los libros a Sasuke.

— Bienvenida, señorita. — la saludó Sasuke con el mismo tono apático de siempre.

— Parece que comeré cada semana en este lugar, así que elimina el formalismo. Soy Karin. — respondió ella sentándose en su gabinete favorito.

— ¿Y cada semana comerás lo mismo, Karin? — cuestionó, recargándose e en el mostrador.

— Sí.

— Hmph. — bufó antes de meterse a la cocina para decirle la orden al cocinero.

Permaneció unos segundos parado a su lado hasta que escuchó otro tintineo en el restaurante. Una madre con su hijo de nueve años acababan de sentarse en una mesa un tanto alejada de Karin.

Bajo la astuta mirada de su ya cliente frecuente, Sasuke dio la bienvenida a la pequeña familia y tomó la orden, pacientemente, del inquieto infante. Karin no pudo evitar el notar cómo era Sasuke en realidad como mesero. Su tono de voz, sus palabras y hasta su porte eran dignos de un restaurante de cinco estrellas. El trato era muy diferente con ella, mas al saber ya la razón de su comportamiento, no le tenía resentimiento alguno.

— De inmediato les traigo su orden, con permiso. — se disculpó Sasuke con una pequeña cabezada.

Enseguida, se retiró a la cocina, donde permaneció encerrado hasta que la orden de Karin estuvo lista.

La encontró revisando una pila enorme de libros. Tenía media docena abierta en la mesa y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a cada uno de ellos. Sasuke no supo dónde colocar el platón y el vaso de refresco. Karin leyó en los movimientos de Sasuke su confusión y sonrió para sus adentros.

— Te abriré espacio, discúlpame. — le dijo cerrando un libro de artes visuales. Examinó los gestos de Sasuke para saber dónde se detenían sus ojos al ver los libros en la mesa. — ¿Alguno te interesa? — preguntó tomando su orden con ambas manos. Usó su codo para tumbar el libro de artes al asiento de al lado.

— No. — respondió Sasuke haciendo amago de retirarse, mas sus ojos y atención se detuvieron de repente al encontrarse con una narración en específica.

Levantó dicho libro entre sus manos y leyó las indicaciones que dictaba un escrito de álgebra. Nunca había visto ese tema en un libro impreso, pero parecía más complicado de lo que él había creído.

Sintió la mirada de Karin sobre sí y empujó el libro, ya cerrado, a donde lo había tomado antes de volverse a encerrar en la cocina. Karin mordió su hamburguesa, satisfecha por el experimento. "Álgebra y cálculo diferencial", ése era el libro que había tomado Sasuke, ése era el tema que le había atraído.

Una semana más tarde, Karin apareció en el restaurante con una pila de libros amarrada con un cinturón viejo. Sasuke, ya acostumbrado a verla cargada, no dijo nada. Shikamaru, que esa vez sí se había decidido a ir a trabajar, observó a la chica quitarse la bata y pedir su usual orden. Sasuke simplemente asintió y se retiró.

Shikamaru, sospechando que algo había pasado entre esos dos, permaneció recargado en la pared hasta que Sasuke apareció con la orden de Karin en las manos.

Sin dedicarle una larga mirada, le entregó su hamburguesa y su refresco. Karin lo imitó, aunque no con la misma indiferencia, sino como si quisiera ocultar algo más. Si Sasuke lo notó, no mencionó nada al respecto.

Esa tarde, el restaurante recibió a toda una clase de preparatoria hambrienta de palomitas, hot-dogs y refrescos de cola. Shikamaru y Sasuke apenas entendieron cómo fue que cupieron en tan pequeño establecimiento.

Karin los vio apenas respirar por lo ajetreados que se encontraban a causa de los estudiantes. Una muchachita gritó que después de eso irían por sake y sus compañeros acompañaron la enmienda con un grito de júbilo que provocó en Sasuke una expresión de molestia.

Karin, al saber ya la cuenta, dejó el dinero en la mesa y sobre éste, la pila de libros con una nota en la misma.

"Muchas gracias por atenderme, Sasuke. Encontré estos libros en la biblioteca y me pareció que eran de tu interés.

Hasta pronto.

Karin."

Hasta pasada una hora y media, Sasuke y Shikamaru notaron la ausencia de Karin. Los estudiantes se marcharon con un gesto de la mano y por fin ambos meseros pudieron sentarse a descansar un momento.

— Perece que volvió a dejar sus libros. — musitó Shikamaru mirando la pila de libros que había en la mesa que ocupó Karin.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar que su compañero. — Los pondré en la caja.

— Ajá. Voy a dormir un poco. — susurró cerrando los ojos. Sasuke no respondió; ya se encontraba de pie frente a los libros, leyendo la nota de Karin.

Sonrió un poco al ver el tema central de cada volumen. No sabía a dónde quería llegar esa muchacha, aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones. Tomó el dinero de la cuenta, guardó la propina y se sentó a leer uno de los libros. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y su turno terminaba a las seis y media, así que creía que el tiempo estaba a su favor. Normalmente, a esa hora ya no se pasaba nadie por ahí.

Las horas siguieron su curso natural y Sasuke permaneció sumergido en el mundo de los números, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En efecto, no tuvieron un cliente más esa tarde, por lo que Shikamaru pudo dormir sin problema alguno y Sasuke pudo estudiar. Los dos disfrutando de actividades que amaban.

Después de ese día, era normal ver a Sasuke con algún libro en las manos y una libreta blanca a su derecha. Sasuke acostumbraba a hacer ejercicios o comprobar teorías con el lápiz y el cuaderno que siempre lo acompañaban. Esa semana, Shikamaru tuvo que hacerse cargo de gran parte de los clientes, ya que Sasuke no se despegaba casi nunca de sus estudios y Shikamaru no quería interrumpirlo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si esos libros eran de Karin.

Ella, mientras tanto, pasó el miércoles a comprobar qué hacía Sasuke. Desde la calle, Karin observó a Sasuke morder la punta del lápiz que sostenía, mientras comparaba sus resultados con los de un libro de ejercicios de cálculo. Ese día, Karin decidió no molestar a Sasuke. Siguió su camino, sin percatarse de que Shikamaru la había mirado desde el mostrador. Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Sasuke esos libros. También sonrió; tenía bastante tiempo que no veía a Sasuke así de sumergido en algo. Su mirada y movimientos habían cambiado desde la llegada de esos libros.

Sasuke tardó dos semanas en volver a ver a Karin. Ya había concluido la mayoría de los ejercicios en los libros y había leído lo esencial de cada uno de ellos, por lo que estaba listo para entregarlos a la persona que los había sacado de la biblioteca.

Karin le sonrió al verlo dirigirse a ella con la pila de libros bajo el brazo.

— El refresco de cola va por nuestra cuenta. — murmuró Sasuke dejando los libros en la mesa. Hizo una cabezada y dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a irse.

— La semana entrante traeré más libros, ¿te parece? Si estudias mucho, podrás hacer el examen a la Universidad de Tokio. Te darán beca completa si los sorprendes. — dijo Karin, doblando su bata para meterla en la mochila.

— Hmph. — respondió él, previo a refugiarse en la cocina, secretamente emocionado.

Shikamaru le alzó el pulgar a Karin, felicitándola por sus agallas al acercarse de esa manera a Sasuke.

Ella sonrió, asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sabía que no sería fácil ayudar a Sasuke, lo supo desde un principio, pero no se rendiría hasta ver feliz a Sasuke. Ésa era su única meta.

Así, Karin dedicó parte de su tiempo a recoger libros y apuntes para que Sasuke presentara el examen con grandes oportunidades para obtener una beca completa. Sasuke recogía los libros que ella dejaba en la mesa y como agradecimiento, pagaba su refresco por ella.

Poco a poco, Karin y Sasuke empezaron a pasar el tiempo juntos. Karin le explicaba en qué consistía el trámite a la universidad y lo que tendría que hacer para aprobar el examen. Sasuke pagaba resolviendo la curiosidad de Karin por la vida de Sasuke. Le contó que por falta de dinero, tiempo e inspiración, había renunciado a la escuela; le contó de la desaparición de su hermano y de la adopción de sus padrinos. Hablaron de Naruto una y otra vez, pues parecía que era el único gran amigo que tenía. Karin le dijo que quería conocerlo y Sasuke le dijo indirectamente que algún día los presentaría.

De vez en cuando, Shikamaru se reunía con ellos. Él estudiaba una carrera por internet, así que declinó cuando Karin le ofreció ayudarlo de la misma forma que a Sasuke. Era demasiado flojo para levantarse tan temprano para asistir a un colegio. Ya se preocuparía por eso cuando tuviera un trabajo formal.

Las vacaciones de verano pusieron nervioso a Sasuke, quien terminó repasando con Karin los temas más complejos de la guía del examen. Karin notó que en varios aspectos se confundía, mas esperó que fuera temporal o eso le traería problemas.

Durante ese tiempo, Sasuke nunca le preguntó por qué lo ayudaba. No quería inmiscuirse demasiado en ella. Y Karin no se lo dijo, no esperaba recibir una amistad de su parte… aunque parecía que ya la tenía.

Sasuke presentó el examen un sábado por la mañana, pero en su rostro se leyó el resultado. Él sabía que no aprobaría. Karin intentó consolarlo; Sasuke le pidió que lo dejara solo.

Y cuando finalmente se publicaron los resultados y Sasuke no leyó su nombre en las listas, dejó caer el puño en la mesa donde Karin había puesto su computadora portátil. Ella se sobresaltó ante tal estruendo y observó a Sasuke tomarse desesperadamente del cabello.

— Lo sabía, yo no pertenezco a ese mundo. No seré universitario jamás. — musitó casi para sí mismo.

— No digas idioteces, sólo has fallado en un examen. Puedes intentarlo el próximo año. Tienes la capacidad, Sasuke. — dijo Karin colocando una mano sobre su brazo. Él se sacudió para eliminar el gesto de la muchacha. — ¡Hey!

— No soy como tú, Karin. Yo no soy…

— ¿Quién crees que soy yo? — interrumpió Karin. — ¿Una niña mimada de clase alta que lo ha tenido todo? No, no soy de esa clase de chicas. No soy alguien que vive en una casa de chocolate o jengibre. Yo tampoco creía poder formar parte de la Facultad de Medicina.

»Yo no conocí a mi padre, mi madre no tenía estudios ni conocimiento sobre algún oficio. Tuvo que sacarme adelante con base en experimentos en humanos. La explotaron hasta dejarla seca, hasta matarla. Yo era la siguiente prueba, no tenía nada para defenderme, no tuve padrinos o amigos cercanos. Un extraño y buen hombre fue el que me ayudó a salir, fue el que me dio lo que necesitaba para salir de esa vida. Me encontró un buen empleo y me dio las herramientas para aprobar el examen de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio. ¡Por eso sé que tú también puedes hacerlo! ¡Me tienes a mí, pedazo de idiota! ¡Tienes a Shikamaru, a Naruto, a tus padrinos…! — lo tomó de los hombros para enfatizar sus palabras, mirando las pupilas dilatadas por susto de Sasuke. — ¡Vas a pasar ese estúpido examen o dejo de llamarme Karin, ¿entiendes?! ¡Estudiarás más, te daré más libros, harás más ejercicios y te olvidarás de los nervios! ¡Y no quiero oír más quejas, Sasuke! ¡Hay de ti si no te quedas, cretino!

Su pecho se elevaba y descendía después de decir esas amenazas. Sasuke seguía mirándola con susto, mientras Shikamaru, de espadas a ellos, sonreía satisfecho. Ya necesitaba conocer a alguien que despertara a Sasuke de su infierno.

 **3.**

Durante diez meses, Karin acompañó a Sasuke en sus estudios. Le entregó más libros, incluso de temas avanzados y Sasuke esta vez incluso pasó noches en vela para grabar en su memoria los procedimientos de cada fórmula en los libros. Leyó teoría para entender cada una de ellas y, con ayuda de Shikamaru, desarrolló esas teorías en las fórmulas. Karin supervisó el avance en Sasuke y él empezó a devolverle el favor con postres del restaurante, que los tres comían como premio.

En junio, Sasuke volvió a presentar el examen, aunque esta vez se vio mucho más cómodo y seguro de sí mismo. Karin soportó los deseos de abrazarlo cuando lo vio salir con un caminar mucho más confiado que el del año anterior. Al verlo de esa forma, incluso olvidó la importante noticia que tenía que decirle.

Como era de esperarse, esta vez Sasuke fue aceptado en la universidad. A su apartamento llegó una carta de felicitación por parte del director de la Facultad de Actuaría, afirmándole lo asombrado que se encontraba del desempeño de Sasuke en el examen. Evidentemente, la beca completa estaba a sus pies.

Sasuke, sin poder creérselo del todo, tomó la carta del director y corrió hacia el restaurante, donde ya lo esperaban sentados Karin y Shikamaru. Ambos habían leído ya el nombre de Sasuke en las listas de aceptados. Incluso Karin gritó de alegría al ver a Sasuke como el primer lugar de los aspirantes. Entraría como un genio.

Shikamaru recibió a Sasuke con un cálido abrazo y una grata felicitación. Sasuke dejó ver, por primera vez, una sonrisa ancha y sincera. Karin grabó ese gesto en su memoria; su meta quedó cumplida.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke dirigió su atención y su sonrisa en ella, en la chica que había sido su empuje, su cordón y su inspiración para continuar. Y sin que ella lo esperara, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Gracias, Karin. — susurró sin atreverse a soltarla. Ella se quedó quieta ante tales acciones. Después consiguió responder con una risita nerviosa.

— Bueno, bueno, no esperemos más y celebremos. — dijo Shikamaru, interrumpiendo la escena de ambos.

Sasuke y Karin se separaron y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. Ninguno notó que habían tomado sus manos. Al menos no hasta que Sasuke se dejó caer en el gabinete favorito de Karin. Vio su mano aferrada a la de Karin y aunque se sintió extrañado, no la retiró de ese lugar. Karin también se percató de ese pequeño acontecimiento, mas no hizo seña de que le molestara. Recién caían en cuenta de lo que les agradaba permanecer juntos.

La expresión de Karin, al reconocer ese hecho, se apagó un segundo. Esa felicidad no le duraría mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru llegó de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate en las manos. Tras ver la extraña posición en la que se encontraban y el agarre de sus manos, se echó a reír.

Celebraron felices durante una hora y media, en la que cambiaron el letrero de "Abierto" del local. No querían que nadie los molestara en ese día tan importante.

La felicidad terminó cuando Karin dijo que tenía un anuncio que dar. Shikamaru y Sasuke, creyendo que se trataba de otra buena noticia, la animaron a decirla.

— No pongan esa cara, no es nada de lo que creen. — advirtió. El rostro de Sasuke se apagó de inmediato. — A partir del siguiente semestre, pasaré gran parte de mi tiempo en hospitales. Empezaremos a hacer prácticas y guardias ahí. Yo… No podré pasarme por aquí en mucho tiempo. No sé qué tanto. — confesó evitando la mirada de Sasuke. — Es probable incluso que tenga que mudarme para los cambios de hospitales.

El silencio fue lo único que alimentó esa habitación después de las palabras de Karin. Shikamaru no despegó la mirada de Sasuke, quien parecía volver a adquirir la misma expresión de vacío en su rostro.

Durante medio minuto, nadie hizo o dijo nada. Sasuke apretó los puños pasado ese lapso; luego tomó los trastes de todos, los apiló y se levantó sin decir nada más. Se adentró en la cocina y empezó a lavar los trastes sucios.

Shikamaru suspiró. Karin se mordió los labios, indecisa sobre si despedirse o no de Sasuke. Alzó la mirada hasta él y notó que un ligero tic en su ceja arruinada su perfecta expresión de cera. Estaba enfadado.

— Adiós. — susurró antes de ponerse de pie y salir del establecimiento a paso rápido.

Sasuke no supo que ésa había sido la última vez que la vería en ese restaurante. No supo que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volverla a ver. Tal vez no hubiera cambiado nada, tal vez habría cambiado todo de saberlo. Pero eso ya no estaba en manos de Sasuke, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La escuchó partir y en ese momento también resbaló un vaso de sus manos para hacerse trizas. Sasuke sintió que no era lo único que se había hecho trizas.

 **4.**

Años más tarde, una mujer de cabello rojo recogido en un suave moño, revisaba el historial médico de un niño de dos años que había nacido con una malformación genética. Sonrió al ver los resultados positivos de la última operación. Su madre se pondría a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad. Los esfuerzos de Karin habían dado su fruto y ella lo sabía. Casi podía escuchar el grito de alivio del padre del pequeño Sukaku.

Alzó la vista para acomodar un rebelde mechón en su cabeza, mas una imagen atrajo su atención: al fondo del pasillo, caminando con la misma arrogancia de la última vez que lo vio, estaba Sasuke. Se dirigía a la planta baja; sólo había dos opciones en ese lugar: urgencias o el comedor. Karin rezó porque se tratara de la segunda.

Dejó los papeles frente a la recepción y le dijo a la jefa de enfermeras que cuidara esos documentos. Cuando ésta le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Karin sólo atinó a susurrar:

— De maravilla.

Enseguida, sus piernas la llevaron a seguir el camino que había hecho Sasuke. Su corazón gritó una y otra vez que se apresurara o la mataría sin dudarlo. Karin respondió a las presiones de su corazón y continuó con más rapidez.

Cuando llegó al comedor, vio a Sasuke mirar el menú. Su rostro no se veía preocupado o aliviado. Parecía que ninguno de sus familiares se encontraba en peligro y a juzgar por el color del sobre bajo su brazo izquierdo, sólo había recogido los estudios de su revisión periódica. Parecía que después de todo, el éxito de Sasuke Uchiha incluso le permitía hacerse los estudios que todo ser humano debe realizarse. Su camisa azul y su pantalón negro resaltaban muy bien su figura siempre delgada pero firme.

Ese hombre, que hacía gestos de inconformidad ante lo que veía como platillos principales, era el que ella había preparado cuando apenas tenían diecinueve años. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo si ése era el resultado.

Finalmente, Sasuke se formó en la fila del comedor. Karin, asustada por no saber cómo reaccionar, se formó detrás de él. Durante los cortos segundos que estuvo formada, sintió la repentina necesidad de hablarle o abrazarlo. Pero supo que no funcionaría a menos que él la viera. Además, no sabía nada de la vida actual de Sasuke, no sabía si se había casado, si tenía pareja o hijos. No sabía si él la recordaría, siquiera.

— Una hamburguesa mediana hawaiana sin extra queso y una Coca-Cola clásica fría, por favor. — pidió Sasuke, ignorando que la mujer detrás de él lo examinaba con cuidado.

— ¿Cómo? — susurró Karin para sus adentros al reconocer esa orden.

— Aquí tiene, joven. — respondió el mesero dándole lo que había pedido.

Sasuke agradeció con una ligera cabezada y se encaminó a uno de los taburetes cercanos a la ventana. Karin, congelada por la petición de Sasuke, lo observó sin moverse un centímetro.

— Uzumaki-sensei, ¿le sirvo algo? — preguntó el mesero.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de salirse de la formación y caminar hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba. No sabía qué le había dado las fuerzas para hacerlo, para olvidar que Sasuke podría serle ajeno. Pero sus piernas y su corazón la invitaron a no detenerse.

Y una vez a medio metro de él, se cuadró como si se tratara de una mesera más y habló con un tono demasiado profesional.

— ¿Seguro que no quiere extra queso en su hamburguesa, joven?

Notó el frunciendo de ceja de Sasuke y esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa de melancolía. Seguía siendo el mismo.

— De haberlo querido, lo habría pedido. — respondió él previo a encarar a la mesera.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer, de inmediato, a la mujer que se encontraba de pie frente a él. Su blusa morada y su pantalón morado se veían demasiado formales para ella, sobre todo con esa molesta bata que siempre se quitó en el restaurante. Pero por esa mueca de arrogancia que poco a poco se transformó en una sonrisa le revelaron que ella seguía siendo la misma.

Y respondiendo a la invitación indirecta de aceptarse el uno al otro, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que había transformado su vida sólo por un examen casi reprobado.

 **Fin.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola, de nuevo, Marisol!:**

 **Lo siento, te dije que subiría esto ayer, pero de verdad que fue muy complicado terminarlo. Me pusiste en un verdadero reto: yo casi no manejo a Karin - excepto cuando aparece todo Taka o la hago pelear con Suigetsu - y aunque pusiste la opción de AU, que tomé de inmediato, me fue difícil porque yo suelo escribir en mundo ninja... aunque tampoco pude imaginarme escribiendo un SasuKarin en mundo ninja. Lo siento mucho, ojalá este fanfic repare mis posibles errores.**

 **La historia surgió de muchos lugares, pero sobre todo de la insistencia por obtener una beca en mi familia. No sé, ese tema me movió mucho el tapete, creo que quedó bien. Además, ya hay muchos fanfics de Sasuke rico, faltaba uno de un Sasuke sin donde caerse muerto... o casi. Y Shikamaru era perfecto para el papel de analítico huevón. Además de que ese personaje me nivela todo. Ay, de verdad fue tan complicado.**

 **En fin, felices fiestas, amiga. Cuídate mucho y nos andamos leyendo. :)**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
